


The First Rule Of Being A Pirate

by kitarin



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/pseuds/kitarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Captain and Hakase are stuck in a war of stubborn, everyone ends up hungry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Rule Of Being A Pirate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



“Hakase, it's frozen again!” Luka whined loudly, pointing to the colorful jumble on the screen.

Oddly, there was no frying pan in his hands as Don entered the room, despite the table having been set for dinner an hour ago by Ahim. The Captain's eyes tracked the quick steps and the tightly balled fists as his engineer bypassed both the screen and the table, merely picking up his jacket where it was hanging on the back of a chair.

“When's dinner?” Marvelous tossed another dart at the board before flopping down into his chair, crossing one leg over the other, and when he didn't get an immediate answer, he pointed at the mug sitting on the table beside his chair. “And the ice box is empty too. Can you mix more drinks?”

There was no actual acknowledgment of either of his statements, nor did Don meet his eyes as he about-faced and stomped out of the room, and the entire crew watched him depart with unconcealed disappointment.

“Geez, what's got him in such a _mood_?” Luka muttered from where she was sitting on the couch, carefully polishing her newest ring. “This is the second day in a row! I don't really _want_ to order pizza again.”

Halfway through another round of sit-ups, Joe paused, his eyes shifting to Marvelous' disgruntled expression, but though his lips quirked, he said nothing.

It was Ahim who answered Luka by way of addressing Marvelous, her hands folded neatly together as she stepped up beside his chair. “It would seem that something is troubling him.” Though no one ever really tried to tell Marvelous what to do, she found it was sometimes in the best interest of the group to gently suggest when he might attempt to compromise his stubbornness. “Perhaps you should have a talk with him, Marvelous?”

Marvelous grunted a non-response, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at the door Don had disappeared through.

“Marvelous...” Ahim touched his shoulder with one delicate hand, earning an actual response this time.

“He's being childish. And stubborn.”

“As are _you_ ,” Ahim chided, perhaps the only person who could get away with saying such a thing and not have it erupt into a fight.

“If he's got a _problem_ , then he should say something to me,” Marvelous grumbled again.

“Pfftt,” Luka rolled her eyes as she slipped her ring on, turning her hand to catch the light. “That's a good one.”

“I'm certain that you are aware that Hakase is very non-confrontational,” Ahim tried again, glancing over at Joe for support, her eyebrows creasing with worry.

“When you two squabble, everyone's stomachs suffer.”

There was a long moment of silence where Marvelous stared straight ahead, trying to pretend that he couldn't feel the rest of the crew's eyes burning into him, and then he abruptly stood up. “...fine,” he finally sighed, his coat swishing behind him as he stomped out so loudly the dishes on the table rattled.

Don was usually to be found in the kitchen or in his room, but when both locations failed to provide, Marvelous followed his intuition up to the solace of the crow's nest. Sure enough, Don was there, shoulders hunched and jacket pulled snugly around him in the wind.

“Talk,” Marvelous commanded without any preamble or patience.

“...about what?” Don had heard the footsteps, and though he was surprised that it was Marvelous and not Luka, he was still too bothered to even turn around.

“About whatever is making your mood so sour,” Marvelous took a step closer until they were side by side against the railing, his arms crossed over his chest more out of habit than defensiveness.

There was a long moment of silence “...it's nothing.”

“ _Bullshit_.” Marvelous gave him a pointed look that said _'I'm making an effort here – will you please meet me halfway?'_

Relenting a little under that gaze, Don fiddled with the edge of the golden embroidery on his jacket, fussing over an imaginary loose thread. “It's just... I... well... you...”

Marvelous finally poked him in the ribs with one finger, hard, satisfied when he yelped and jumped.

“...you haven't been paying any attention to me lately!”

“And?”

Don blinked in confusion, uncertain why that wasn't enough of an explanation. “And... and if I have to _ask_ for your attention, then... then I'm not important enough?”

Taking a long moment to consider the statement, his eyes on the cityscape below them as it drifted by, Marvelous finally turned towards him before actually giving an answer. “You're a terrible pirate sometimes.”

Don's eyes went wide in astonished offense, his mouth opening and closing and opening again. “Well, you're...you're...” he started, torn between wanting to insult the Captain back, not wanting to insult the Captain _ever_ and... mostly just wanting to berate himself for being a failure of a pirate _again_ , as usual.

Knowing he'd struck a nerve, but not wanting it to result in yet another downward spiral of self-doubt, Marvelous held up one finger and continued. “When Ahim wants to sit down and talk with me, she asks me to have tea with her.” He held up a second finger. “When Luka wants me to buy her a new piece of jewelry, she drags me shopping. Sometimes promises me lunch...usually makes me pay.”

Understanding was starting to bloom in Don's eyes, but Marvelous held up a third finger and continued, the slightest bit of a smirk curling his lips. “When Joe wants to get me alone, he asks me to spar - sometimes it's _not_ with weapons.”

Don's cheeks went a little pink with the innuendo as he stuttered. “C-Captain...”

Marvelous couldn't help but chuckle at the response, but he wasn't done making his point yet. “Hakase... what's the first rule of being a pirate?”

This was an easy question, really, so easy that Don actually groaned inwardly before answering it out loud. “...to take what you want.”

“Anything. Everything.” Marvelous agreed with a nod and a sweep of one arm out towards the stars. “Even the greatest treasure in the universe.”

“...you make it sound easy,” Don sighed, leaning agains the railing, his eyes following the arc that Marvelous was drawing across the sky.

“No one's going to just hand you things,” Marvelous shrugged, both of his hands now wrapping around the railing, his gaze seeming suddenly more distant. “No one's gonna chase your dreams for you – everyone's got their _own_ dreams to chase.” His eyes flickered over to watch Don's face as he pulled his gaze from the stars, the hint of a smile as their eyes met. “You're the only one who can go after the things that make you happy.”

The Captain's smile melted away the rest of his anxiety and Don turned, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth before asking. “So... if I want something...?”

“Then take it.”

Another long moment of silence passed as Marvelous watched Don's thoughts turning over behind his eyes, watched him screw up his determination and courage... but there was no way he was going to interrupt the process. If his engineer wanted something, he was going to have to be a _pirate_ about it.

“Marvelous...” Don finally mumbled, one hand reaching out to fist itself in the lapel of the Captain's red jacket. Standing on tiptoe to close the space between them, he pressed his lips to Marvelous', sighing a relieved breath as the Captain warmly kissed him back.

“...that wasn't so difficult, eh?” Marvelous smirked as they parted, his shoulders relaxing as the tension drained from between them.

Don only smiled, his hand slipping from the lapel to take hold of the Captain's hand, tugging lightly. “You're... going to help me make dinner now,” he commanded, only the slightest waver in his voice as he added, “...Captain.”

Marvelous' eyes lit up at the mention of food and he squeezed Don's hand as they turned back towards the warmth and light of their ship. “...I want _chicken_.”

“Well~” Don teased, tugging him towards the kitchen with a laugh. “Since you _asked_...”


End file.
